Jerico Swain
' Jerico Swain' is the son of two members of House Tarly of which make him a member of House Tarly but after his abuse as a child he exiled himself to the Frostfangs and took on the surname Swain. At some point he fathered a child with a women in the Day's Watch in the form of Darma Javacia of whom he passed off as a bastard Spaniard that he had saved, and then did everything he could to make his life better. Jerico Swain was born the only son of the brother of the Lord of House Tarly and in this position his father was hated, and so he was cast aside in much the same way. This abuse would continue until he was befriended by Eddard Starke of whom forced people to be nice to Jerico, and even was able to convinse Randyl Tarly to be nice to his cousin. All of this would make Jerico indebted to Eddard Starke, but eventually he grew tired of being hated and said goodbye to Eddard and then left for the northern lands settling in Westbridge. He spent little time in Westbridge before after mentioning to a bartender that he wanted a new start he was told of the honored Day's Watch of whom the bartender told him were the guardians of a great evil hidden behind a giant wall. Leaving Westbridge he came to the lands of the Day's Watch where he eventually became a sworn man of the Day's Watch. Shortly after his arrival there he came to understand with great sadness that the Day's Watch was a lie, and unlike the honored order of guardians he had heard of in Wesbridge he found a small kingdom fillings its coffers with money meant to protect the wall. History Early History Jerico Swain was born the only son of the brother of the Lord of House Tarly and in this position his father was hated, and so he was cast aside in much the same way. This abuse would continue until he was befriended by Eddard Starke of whom forced people to be nice to Jerico, and even was able to convinse Randyl Tarly to be nice to his cousin. All of this would make Jerico indebted to Eddard Starke, but eventually he grew tired of being hated and said goodbye to Eddard and then left for the northern lands settling in Westbridge. He spent little time in Westbridge before after mentioning to a bartender that he wanted a new start he was told of the honored Day's Watch of whom the bartender told him were the guardians of a great evil hidden behind a giant wall. Leaving Westbridge he came to the lands of the Day's Watch where he eventually became a sworn man of the Day's Watch. Shortly after his arrival there he came to understand with great sadness that the Day's Watch was a lie, and unlike the honored order of guardians he had heard of in Wesbridge he found a small kingdom fillings its coffers with money meant to protect the wall. Family Members Relationships Eddard Starke See Also : Eddard Starke Jon Snow See Also : Jon Snow Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People Category:House Tarly Category:Days Watch